Come Hell or Highwater, You Are My Brother
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: "She's been missing for five years. Some of us of the Beylin Fist, well... we assumed she was dead." Someone Bao thought he never would see again, has suddenly turned up at Beylin Temple. Who is this girl and why is she so important to Bao? (Rated T for language)


**Hey, to my followers from the Beyblade fandom? How are ya? Sorry I haven't been active a lot lately, school has me pinned, and this month alone is gonna be hell...**

 **Well, I would like to say, thank you all to who voted on my poll: Who is the best sibling pair? Kuro and Bao came in first place, so I am giving you guys a oneshot on them! Hope you enjoy, 'cause I know I did when I wrote this thing!**

 **Anyways... Read on!**

* * *

 _What on Earth...?_ Bao jerked out of his sleep when a roaring **_KABOOM!_** woke him up. At first, he thought it was thunder, but then...

Shouting and the sounds of Beys clashing reached his ears.

Who in the world is battling at this time of night? Bao wondered. Da Xiang and Chi- yun were out of the question. They were in Japan with Gingka and Ryo, discussing the aftermath of Nemesis' destruction. They weren't due back till lunch tomorrow. Chao Xin? No, he needed his "beauty sleep". Mei- Mei? Nope, too responsible for that. Aguma? Nope, too respectful.

So that left any number of the students, Bao sighed, snatching up his launcher and Hades Crown. May as well deal with this.

* * *

This girl was giving Aguma a run for her money, that was for sure.

"C'mon, where's all that power I heard so much about?" The girl, perched up on the Temple's wall, laughed, her black eyes glittering, "Both Beylin Fist and Beylin Temple must be slacking off in the training department!"

Aguma growled, angry and irritated; angry that the girl would insult him like that, and irritated that she'd woken him up in the middle of the night.

"You want power, huh?" Aguma asked, and the girl quieted, watching him with burning eyes, "Fine then! I'll give it to you! Kronos! Special Move: Great Ring of Destruction!"

It was a risky move, even in an open courtyard, but it was Aguma's best shot.

The girl, from the coy smirk on her face, knew it too.

"Fernis!" The girl yelled, "Shadowclaw Defense!"

The two Beys clashed together, and the one sent flying back, wobbling dangerously, was-

"Kronos?!" Aguma gaped in shock. How had this happened?! The only person ever able to get through Kronos' Special Move was Yuki! So how had she-

Aguma couldn't dwell on that thought, as the girl was talking again.

"Hah! Not so tough, are ya?" The girl laughed, "Now to finish you off! Fernis! Special Move: Shadowclaw Uppercut!"

For the first time since the girl had defeated most of the Temple's students, Chao Xin, and Mei- Mei, the Bey spirit made itself known: A black wolf with white eyes, covered in silver, ornate amour.

The wolf snarled, and leapt forward, claws flashing and extending to strike-

A crimson flash erupted between Kronos and Fernis, which sent the wolf stumbling back.

The girl took a step back, and all eyes to the owner of the new Bey.

Bao stared at the girl with wide eyes, his expression one of disbelief.

The girl smirked, chuckling a little.

"Well, well..." She drawled, "If it isn't by precious, baby brother."

 _Wait, what?_ Aguma blinked, calling Kronos back into his hand. He stared at the girl, _There's no way... that can't be..._

Bao, in a sort of daze, caught Hades back into his palm, and spoke, voice strained, "Kuro... You're... alive?"

Kuro Blackheart smirked wider, "Alive and in the flesh."

* * *

Kuro called her Bey back into her waiting hand, then jumped off her perch on the wall of the Temple. She landed in front of Bao, who took a step back, eyes wide. His arms hung loosely at his side, launcher and Bey looking close to slipping out of his grip.

"I- I don't believe it..." Bao whispered, "All these years? You've been alive?"

Kuro nodded.

"So that means... you ran away, five years ago?" Bao whimpered, a pathetic sound that had Aguma cringing.

"Had to, little bro." Kuro said, unaffected, "I couldn't-"

"What do you mean, _'had to leave'_?!" Bao exploded, suddenly.

Aguma winced, _Got your hands full now, Kuro..._

"You didn't 'have to leave'! What the hell was so bad that you couldn't stay?! When I woke up the next morning and you were gone, I damn near died in my grief!" Bao shouted, gold eyes filling up with tears.

"He did." Aguma confirmed, wondering why he was even speaking, "Had absolutely no interest in Blading for months, barely ate, and hardly slept."

Bao was hugging himself now, the tears flowing freely down his face, "I missed you so much... I hated you were gone... I've wondered every day if I was the reason you left-"

Kuro grabbed Bao in a sudden hug, "No, Bao, no, you weren't the reason I left, I promise." Her voice was low and soothing.

"Then why... why?" Bao's voice was so full of anguish...

"It's... difficult to explain." Kuro sighed.

"No it's not! Just tell me! Please! I don't..." Bao choked on a sob, and here, his legs fell out from under him, "I don't wanna lose you again... Please...  
please..."

Kuro went down with Bao, willingly, her voice lower than before, "I won't little brother... I promise I won't."

Bao's sobs echoed through the courtyard, cutting through every heart of every person that stood there.

Aguma felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Chao Xin looking bewildered. The shorter brunette geustured to Kuro, "What's up with her?"

"She's Bao's sister." Aguma muttered, "Five years ago, the Beylin Fist when on a training assignment in the wilderness, and she... disappeared. Not a note, not a sign of where she went. She just... well, like I said. She vanished. Bao was real tore up about it. He was only," Aguma did the quick math in his head, "Eleven, at the time."

"How old is he now?" Chao Xin asked, keeping his voice low.

"Sixteen. She's been missing for five years. Some of us of the Beylin Fist, well... we assumed she was dead, but we never said anything to Bao. We didn't wanna risk him having a drawback in what progress he was making in getting over her disappearance. A year after she was gone, he threw himself into training. It helped him get over her disappearance." Aguma's eyes raked over Kuro, "Obviously, she's fine."

"Check your anger." Chao Xin said, "And take it out later on something that-"

"AGUMA!" Kuro shouted, and said brunette jumped as Kuro was stalking towards him, eyes full of anger and face set into a scowl. Behind her, Bao was standing, wiping at his eyes.

"Uh... what?" Aguma swallowed, not sure he liked the look on the now eighteen year old- jeez, Aguma had forgotten Kuro was older than he was, despite him being so much bigger, and-

"YEOW!" Aguma yelled as Kuro suddenly grabbed his ear, bending him over towards her. She stomped viciously on his foot, threw an elbow into his gut, and then flipped him over onto his back- all in one single, fluid movement.

"Why the hell did you let my brother get the idea in his head to join Nemesis, you idiotic excuse of a strategist?!" Kuro snarled, much like that of a wolf.

Aguma rubbed his stomach, and scrambled away when Kuro nearly stepped on his hand. He shot to his feet, taking a step back, eyes wide.

"All brawn, and no brains, that's what you are! Honestly!" Kuro was fuming, glaring up at Aguma, a venomous look in her black eyes.

"Well, um..." Aguma swallowed, "You know how the Beylin Fist was always about using any means necessary to defeat the Temple..."

Kuro's eyebrow twitched, dangerously, "And you thought that joining the god of destruction was the answer to your crusade?!"

"Kuro, lay off of him." Bao's voice, thick with emotion, sounded out, "It was... it wasn't his idea. It was mine. I... don't know what I was thinking."

"You're damn right you didn't know what you were thinking!" Kuro snapped, "What other idiotic things did you do?"

"He tried to take Nemesis from Rago." Aguma said, figuring it was better to just go ahead and tell Kuro what he knew.  
Kuro whipped on Bao, who was now glaring at his best friend.

"Thanks a lot, Aguma. Why don't you just tell her to kill me?" Bao asked, dryly.

"You tried to take Nemesis for yourself?!" Kuro shrieked, and Aguma was pretty sure that she may have woken up every animal and person on the mountain.

Bao cringed, "I said I didn't know what I was thinking..."

Kuro took a deep breath, eyes closing. Aguma suddenly realized that Kuro had several streaks of silver through her hair, framing her face.

Huh. Interesting...

Kuro opened her eyes again, and they were calmer- not the raging wildfire they had been, but more of crackling flames.

"You and I need to have a long, serious talk, little brother. A long talk." Kuro said, "But not now. It's late, and I think I reacted badly here, showing up in the middle of the night. We need sleep if we're gonna operate tomorrow."

She sounded tired, Aguma noted. Not the physical tired, but... emotionally. Maybe mentally?

Bao suddenly looked panicked, and he- in a totally uncharacteristic way of him- latched on to his sister in a death grip hug, "Don't leave!"

Aguma coughed to hide an amused laugh.

"Give me a room here, let me sleep till almost lunch time tomorrow, and I promise I won't leave for... until I have to, how's that sound?" Kuro asked, prying herself out of Bao's grip.

"You promise?" Bao asked, and Aguma was damned if he didn't pull out the puppy eyes.

 _Good luck resisting that,_ Aguma thought.

"We also need to work on the puppy eyes." Kuro said, shocking Aguma, "I can do a lot better. But yes, I promise."

Bao grinned, suddenly brightening.

"I'll show you to your room." Mei- Mei stepped up at that, "It's in the girl's side of Beylin Temple."

Kuro gave her brother a last hug, then turned and followed Mei- Mei.

"You okay, little man?" Chao Xin asked Bao.

Bao was quiet for a moment, looking at the ground, before he looked up, and nodded, minutely, "Yeah... yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"Good. Now let's get to bed." Aguma said, "Because I, for one, will need the rest needed in order to deal with Da Xiang's interrogation of the mess here, about  
Kuro, and why the hell we didn't tell him about Kuro."

Chao Xin laughed, and Bao groaned, but they both did it out of good humor.

 _Yeah..._ Bao thought as he walked back to his room, _I'm good... I'm a lot better now that I have my sister with me. Now that I know she's alive. Now that I know I'll finally get the explanation that I need. Now that I won't have to deal with anymore grief._

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
